The Color of Love is Blue
by tifflike2besweet
Summary: a blues love story with the occasional others. this is my friends story


**CH. 5 PROMISE**

**Yo what's good people! I bring back to school stories from my friend to you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

**Ppgz and rrbz lover appreciates the support guys **

It's been four weeks since that moment between Boomer and I. I can't help but wonder why he was sweet towards me. We're supposed to hate each other. Not that I hate him, I really don't. I'm real happy he was at the park that day... Wait. Why was he at the park?

"Bubbles are you okay?" Blossom asked breaking me out of thought.

"Yeah just thinking." I replied.

"Be careful don't hurt yourself." Buttercup said, her eyes not leaving her new game. I stuck my tongue out at her.

7/09"Just because it hurts you, doesn't mean it hurts me." I smiled

"Whatever." Buttercup muttered, but you could see a smile.

"Are you sure you're okay though. You seem to day dream often." Blossom said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yep perfectly fine." I said walking off to my room. Tonight I'm going to find Boomer, and get some answers.

Little did I know he and his brothers were closer than I thought.

7/09Bubbles POV

I don't know how it happened, it did. It was all normal, and then 'Bam'; they just ruined all things that deal with normal. They were our enemies, but now they claim to love us. I know what you're thinking 'What is this chick talking about?' We'll let me enlighten you.

Flashback

It was a normal fight, on a normal day, with a not-so normal monkey. Mojo Jojo was at it again. When will he give up, I know I'm the 'sweet' one, but that doesn't mean I don't get annoyed at some point. Anyways, Mojo was ranting on about he how he was the greatest villain ever. Then out of nowhere I heard a voice that I haven't heard in three years.

"Ahhh Shut it monkey. You're a lame excuse for a villain" Bricks voice rung out through the commotion. He has changed through the years. He still had his scary looking' red eyes and red baseball cap, but now he looked a little cuter. I looked over at Blossom, to see she had hearts in her eyes.

"Yeah, you never were and you'll never be. "That was Butch, you could just tell. He also has changed, to be a little cuter. Buttercup had the same reaction that Blossom had.

"You should just give up now. "Now that got my attention. Boomer was the best looking one by far. His beautiful, blue eyes twinkled like stars. I swear it got hotter out here.

Mojo was just as awe-struck as us. The boys took this as an advantage, and started beating the crap out of him. Once they were done, they looked at us, but to our surprise they smiled and blushed. Wait they BLUSHED?

"Hey girls. Long time no see. "Butch said looking at Buttercup.

"Yeah. I'll say. You're looking good, Red. "Brick said winking at her. Blossom turned into a tomato.

"You to Bubbles. You look even prettier than before." Boomer said. He thought I was pretty?

"Why did you help us?" Blossom asked, still blushing.

"Well it's a funny story. You see, we always had well you know crushes on you girls. "Butch started. Wait What?

"Yeah we were scared to admit though. We thought you girls would laugh at us." Brick continued.

"That's why we left, so we could think things through, and to see if our feelings were true." Boomer said lastly.

Then they did the most shocking thing ever! They kissed us!

"If you can't tell yet, we found out our feelings were true." Brick chuckled at Blossom's expression.

Boomer looked at me with a blush gracing his cute face. And you would think, that being me, I giggled and kissed him back…..wrong. I pushed him away and flew as fast as I could. So many thoughts ran through my head. Like: How can he love me? Do I love him back? What do I do?

Finally I came to a clearing in the woods. I landed and just sat there. Thinking. I then just shouted in frustration. I heard someone behind me and guess who it was…Santa! No I'm kidding it's just Boomer. I got you though, didn't I.

"Look I know it's a lot to take in, but I really do love you Bubbles." He said as he sat by me. "It's okay if you don't feel the same."

"No Boomer, I do feel the same way, it's just weird. I mean how would you feel if someone that tried to kill you several times just came up to you and said "I love you."

"I know, but I was a boy that was raised by a monkey and a deviled crab, cut me some slack." He laughed as I laughed to.

"Okay I'll give you a chance under one circumstance."

"What?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You have to kiss me again." I smiled.

"You drive a hard bargain, but for you I'll do anything." With that said he kissed me.

**And we lived happily ever after, For now. You'll just have to wait to see what happens next time. ;)**


End file.
